Virtually everyone in the United States, and most of the world, is familiar with modern telephony systems. By simply entering a numeric code into a unit with an appropriate connection to a telephony network, the user may connect to another unit connected to the telephony network or connected to another telephony network linked to the first user's telephony network. The connection between units over the one or more telephony networks utilizes at least one, and often a plurality, of telephony switches to route a signal, whether circuit-based or packet-based, from the first user's unit to the recipient's unit.
Of course, the typical user of a telephony network does not think of its use in the above terms. Rather, the user simply thinks of picking up his or her telephone, dialing the desired phone number, and speaking with the person who answers the call. The phone number dialed by a user placing a call is a code that is used by telephony switches to route the connection between the caller's telephone and the telephone receiving the call.
Because a call is routed by telephony switches using the digits dialed by a user, the proper programming of switches is critical to the proper function of the telephony network. Not only is proper programming of switches required to connect a call to the right end-point via the correct facility path to the proper service provider, it is also required to assure that that call is billed properly. For example, whether a call is a free local call or a toll long distance call, or another variety of call, depends upon the programming of telephonic switches to determine, based upon the source of the call and the code dialed, how the call should be billed.
Maintaining properly programmed switches to correctly route and bill calls can be an involved process. The addition of new telephony hardware, such as new switches and new trunks, often requires changes in one or more switches to properly route calls. Recent growth in telephony networks, due to a variety of issues such as the growth of wireless telephone usage and the number of new competitive local exchange carriers (CLECs) entering the field, has further complicated this task by increasing the total number of phone numbers in use. One method of accommodating the growth in telephony is the creation of new area codes to accommodate the new telephone numbers, as well as the creation of new NXX codes, which are the three digits following the area code in the United States. Properly routing calls involving such new telephone numbers requires the programming, or reprogramming, of telephony switches.
The establishment of a new area code or a new NXX code requires that switches, typically a large number of switches, be reset to properly route and bill calls to and from those new codes. This need to program switches to accommodate new NPA and new NXX codes is in addition to reprogramming necessary to other changes, such as new telephony equipment. The method of programming switches to route and bill calls is well known in the art, and not addressed herein. The ever increasing demand upon telephony network operators to maintain records of routing changes to be made, planning and implementing changes in routing, and confirming those changes in the face of expanding codes has challenged telephony network operators. The need therefore exists for an improved method and system for managing the routing of these dialable codes in the telephony switches.